Parselmouth
by Floriane
Summary: Max Caulfield débarque à Poudlard après avoir passé 6 ans dans l'école de magie de Salem, mais une menace pèse sur le monde des sorciers...


**Parselmouth**

 **Chapter one : She was not like the cool kids**

L'été avait été particulièrement chaud et sec cette année. On ne pouvait pas dire que dans sa lointaine Alaska, Maxine Caulfield avait l'habitude d'un temps pareil. Le déménagement l'avait remué quelque peu. Son père avait gagné une promotion et la famille avait dû suivre et partir pour l'Angleterre au début des vacances scolaires. Par ailleurs, on ne pouvait pas dire que la jeune femme était ce que l'on pouvait de qualifier de « normal » sur ce plan-là. Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de ses deux parents lorsqu'à l'âge de ses onze ans elle avait reçu une lettre d'une école à Salem qui l'invitait à venir désormais prendre ses cours là-bas. Mais pas n'importe quelle école, non. Une école de sorcellerie. Tous les trois avaient d'abord cru à une blague, mais après avoir reçu la visite d'un des professeurs, il s'était avéré que beaucoup de chose prenait leur sens, notamment les incidents étranges qui se déroulaient quelques fois quand la jeune fille était triste ou contrarié. Il n'était pas rare qu'un verre implose sans raison ou que quelque chose prenne soudainement feu sous leur yeux ébahis. Quoi qu'il en soit c'était finalement avec fierté que les Caulfield avait envoyé leur enfant unique à l'institut. Max' avait passé les six dernières années à étudier à Salem, s'intéressant à ce nouvel univers qui lui était totalement inconnu, apprenant le jargon sorcier, les rudiments, les coutumes, et évidemment, la magie. Elle n'était pas très entourée ceci dit, moquée par son sang de naissance, elle était ce que l'on désignait une « née moldue », une fille née de parents sans pouvoirs magiques, et elle avait très rapidement compris que si le racisme envers les couleurs sévissait parmi les dits moldus, chez les sorciers, l'appartenance au sang magique ou « purs » était l'équivalent. Elle avait néanmoins fait un échange inter-sorcier entre les diverses écoles de sorcellerie à travers le monde et s'était fortement lié d'amitié avec une certaine Kate Marsh ainsi qu'une dénommée Rachel Amber. Elle avait même rencontré Kate à plusieurs reprises durant les vacances d'été et les deux amies ne perdaient jamais une occasion de se voir.

En vue de la distance qui la séparait de son école, et même si les moyens de transport étaient beaucoup plus simples et rapides chez les sorciers, Max avait préféré demander à ce qu'on la transfère à l'école la plus proche de sa nouvelle habitation, soit Poudlard. Il fallait reconnaitre que la présence de Kate et Rachel dans cette école avait été également une grande source de motivation. Personne ne s'y était opposé, tout le monde voyait du bon œil que la jeune fille puisse enfin se sociabiliser, bien trop exclus à Salem. Les écoles se rapprochant énormément sur leur orientation magique et leur programme, elle avait été acceptée à bras ouvert et avec donc fait ses emplettes manquantes au chemin de traverse. Elle avait hésité à également changer de baguette magique. Il fallait reconnaitre que la réputation du fabricant londonien Ollivander n'était plus à refaire. Pas un seul sorcier ne connaissait pas ce nom devenu légendaire –tout comme aucun sorcier ne connaissait réellement son âge-. Bien trop fidèle à sa baguette, elle avait simplement décidée de la garder, après tout, elles faisaient une très bonne équipe. Elle s'était elle-même procurée la sienne chez Jonker, un fameux fabriquant américain. Faite de bois de noisetier de 23, 5 cm, ce dernier était parsemé de nacre, -la marque de fabrique de Jonker-. Du bois de noisetier, il est dit de ce dernier qu'il est très sensible et reflète l'état d'esprit de son sorcier, qu'il fonctionne mieux avec un maitre qui à le contrôle de ses émotions. En revanche quand le propriétaire est en colère ou déçu, la baguette absorbe l'énergie et est capable de la déverser d'une façon imprévisible. Dévouée à son possesseur, elle se laisse faner et mourir quand ce dernier arrive à la fin de sa vie et refuse tout autre propriétaire. La baguette de noisetier a aussi la faculté unique de détecter la présence d'eau souterraine et laisse échapper de petites bouffées de fumée argentée en forme de larme chaque fois qu'elle passe au-dessus d'une source ou d'un puits caché. Enfin, le cœur de la baguette est quant à lui fait d'un poil de Womatou, un félin magique d'Amérique dont l'apparence ressemble au lion, un cœur puissant et juste. Quoi qu'il en soit elle avait pu sentir que sa baguette, affectueusement renommée Lisa, avait ressenti son envie envers le talent d'Ollivander et cette dernière ne s'était pas gênée pour lui envoyer une légère décharge lors de sa prise en main pour l'en dissuader.

Aujourd'hui, en tout cas, était un grand jour. Le 1er septembre 2016 était enfin là, et la rentrée à Poudlard avait lieu ce jour même. La jeune brune était particulièrement anxieuse étant donné que du haut de ses seize ans –elle en aurait dix-sept le 21 septembre-, c'était sa première fois dans cette nouvelle école. Elle allait entrer en septième année, elle savait qu'elle serait dans la même classe que ses deux amies, mais elle restait nerveuse. Kate lui avait expliqué le système de répartition et les maisons de Poudlard. Max n'avait pas réellement de préférence, elle n'aurait pu su elle-même ou se répartir. Accompagnée de ses parents, elle avait franchi l'étrange passage à King Cross, évitant le regard des autres moldus, et avait donc atteint les voies du quai 9 ¾ pour découvrir avec stupéfaction le magnifique train rouge et noir qui allait la transporter jusqu'au lieu inconnu et secret de son école. Ses parents furent ravis et largement excités pour elle. Apportant son chariot jusqu'au personnel qui chargeait les bagages, le train ne tarda pas à siffler, annonçant le départ imminent. Ses parents lui sourirent, et elle les salua d'une longue étreinte avant de grimper dans un des wagons, elle ne tarda pas à être rejointe par Kate qui se jeta dans ses bras. Son amie était déjà revêtue de son uniforme aux couleurs de sa maison : jaune. Autour de son cou, une croix, elle savait parfaitement que Kate était également une née moldue et qu'elle était très croyante.

« Alors tu es prête Max ? »

Inspirant profondément, elle hocha la tête positivement.

« Il va bien falloir. »

Lui souriant, elle laissa la Poufsouffle le mener dans une cabine, s'installant dans la large et confortable banquette rouge. Elle pouvait sentir son stress monter alors que le train démarrait et partait enfin. Fixant le paysage en silence pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Kate s'était plongée quant à elle dans la lecture d'un livre, elle savait que son amie n'était pas la personne la plus bavarde et elle le respectait, Max avait toujours été dans son monde et ça ne la gênait pas la moins du monde. Ce fut lorsque la porte de leur cabine s'ouvrit dans un vacarme infernal que la Caulfield posa ses prunelles sur la source du bruit.

« Oh mais laisse-moi passer bon sang, c'est moi l'ainée ! »

A terre un garçon qui tirait la langue à la fille qui le surplombait et lui passait par-dessus en l'enjambant. Il avait probablement du tomber.

« Ça te gêne Kate si on squatte ? Tous les autres cabines ou sièges sont pris ou sont occupés par des gens qu'on n'a pas spécialement envie de côtoyer… »

Jetant un bref coup d'œil vers Max qui approuva, la religieuse sourit, hochant la tête.

« Max, je te présente Bjorn et Faith Matthew, de bons amis. Bjorn, tu es préfet, je devrais pas te rappeler de surveiller ta tenue… »

Le dénommé Bjorn se redressa aussitôt, riant. La brune leur adressa un sourire timide et s'intéressa un peu plus à eux. Le garçon était largement plus grand qu'elle, et assez imposant. Elle devinait assez facilement qu'il était musclé sous sa chemise et sa cravate jaune et noire un peu débraillé. Il possédait un visage très doux, le genre de visage qui montrait parfaitement la personnalité de la personne, et Max devina facilement qu'il était quelqu'un de gentil avec qui elle pourrait parfaitement s'entendre. Une barbe s'étendait sur ses joues, quant à ses cheveux, blonds foncés, ils étaient rasés des deux côtés de sa tête pour ne laisser place à une pilosité capillaire qu'au milieu de son crâne. Ses yeux étaient noisettes et il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui pétillait. En soit il était beau garçon et il lui inspirait plutôt confiance. Il semblait très sociable. Il méritait certainement sa place à Poufsouffle, de première vue il semblait parfaitement correspondre aux attentes de la maison.

« Préfet, préfet, on ne sait pas trop comment ni pourquoi il l'est devenu, sans doute que le professeur Taylor a eu pitié de lui ou avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un ! » s'amusa la fille près de lui en s'asseyant.

« Ce titre est amplement mérité et t'es juste jalouse grande sœur ! Et cette année je suis même PREFET EN CHEF MADAME ! » dit il en bombant le torse et en désignant le « P » accroché au dessus du blason de sa maison.

« On est tous fichus ! »

Max ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à leur échange et concentra un peu plus son attention sur Faith. Au contraire de son frère, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était grande, l'écart entre les deux était assez étonnant. De beaux cheveux courts et noirs encre, des yeux noisettes également, il fallait reconnaitre qu'ils avaient quelques traits communs dans le visage. Elle était loin d'être désagréable à regarder, et Max se mit à penser qu'elle était certainement ce genre de fille belle mais qui n'en a pas conscience ou refuse de l'admettre. Si elle avait l'air plutôt frêle, il semblait en revanche qu'elle avait tout un caractère vu son entrée en scène. Son attitude montrait clairement qu'elle était peut-être moins à l'aise et sociable que son frère mais la hipster avait appris à ne pas juger sur les couvertures, elle-même pouvait dégager ce genre de première impression. Autour de son cou, elle reconnut la cravate bleu et blanche de serdaigle. Son uniforme n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux mit non plus, mais il restait correct. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'au lieu d'une jupe, elle portait un pantalon. Ils n'étaient donc pas de la même maison. Se rapprochant de la nouvelle, Bjorn se baissa à sa hauteur.

« Alors Max, pourquoi on t'a jamais vu dans les couloirs du château ? »

« J'étais à Salem, j'ai été transféré. »

« Un transfert ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on voit ça ! Quoi que j'avais entendu parler de la blondasse qui voulait entrer à Dumstrang et quitter Poudlard… Enfin bref, tu vas rentrer en quelle année ? »

Près d'eux Faith se mit à éclater de rire au mot blondasse et Kate à soupirer longuement, visiblement quelqu'un qu'ils tenaient dans leurs cœurs.

« 7eme. »

Il se redressa soudainement, l'air déçu, frappant l'air de son poing.

« Et merde ! Pourquoi je suis le seul en 6eme année ? »

Sa sœur lui tapota l'épaule alors qu'il s'installait près d'elle.

« Parce que notre classe est la meilleure, deal with it bro ! En tout cas c'est intriguant, tu vas faire la cérémonie de répartition avec les premières années, ça va sans doute être historique de voir une septième année se faire répartir! »

Kate approuva ses dires en hochant la tête, avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit la porte de la cabine s'ouvra à nouveau pour laisser apparaitre à son entrée une jeune fille blonde, les cheveux tombant sur l'épaule à la silhouette élancée, l'uniforme impeccablement mit, la cravate verte et argent nouée à la perfection. Ses traits étaient fins, ses yeux d'un bleu-vert perçant. Le « P » cousu au-dessus de son blason de serpent lui indiqua qu'elle était également préfère. Croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, elle les jugeait d'un air hautain. Elle avait un certain charisme, surtout parce qu'elle avait l'air intimidante et pas particulièrement sympathique. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre chez elle qui la mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

«Par Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que la dernière cabine qui ne soit pas bondée soit infestée par une bande de gobelins puants de sang de bourbe ? »

Kate évitait son regard, Max la regardait sans comprendre ce soudain élan de haine contre eux, Bjorn serrait les poings, semblant se contenir, quant à Faith, elle se leva, faisant face à l'inconnue.

« Je constate que Dumstrang, ce n'est pas pour cette année hein Black? »

Un large sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de la dite Black.

« Mais pour rien au monde je ne quitterai Poudlard voyons, pas tant que de la vermine dans ton genre sera là Matthew. »

Un rictus échappa à la serdaigle qui leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ignorer plutôt que de rentrer dans le jeu de la serpentarde, préférant retourner s'assoir. La blonde ferma la cabine derrière elle, entrant pour s'installer près de Kate qui fixait toujours le sol, évitant soigneusement son regard.

« Et bien, au moins une qui a la décence de connaitre sa place quand une vraie sorcière rentre. »

Les deux frères et sœurs soupirèrent, levant les yeux au ciel. Le trajet risquait d'être long. Ses yeux bleus restèrent un moment sur Faith qui la regardait également, étrangement sans animosité. Son regard se posa enfin sur Max, et elle l'examina un long moment. La Caulfield pouvait sentir sa gorge se serrer, et elle se tassa un peu plus dans son siège.

« Toi. Je ne te connais pas. Tu es ?»

« M-Max Caulfield… J'étais à Salem, je suis transférée ici cette année.»

« Je parlais de ton sang, idiote. Le reste m'importe peu. »

Fronçant les sourcils, la brune hésita, pourquoi devrait-elle avoir honte de ses origines ?

« Née moldue. »

Une expression de dégout se dessina sur les traits de la blonde, on aurait cru qu'elle venait de lui vomir sous le nez. Elle se releva d'un bond.

« C'est intenable, vraiment, je ne peux pas rester là, je préfère encore le couloir. »

« C'est ça casse toi Black ! » lança Bjorn ravi.

D'un geste souple et rapide, la blonde dégaina sa baguette pour la pointer juste sous la gorge du poufsouffle qui se raidit aussitôt, virant presque livide.

« Je pensais que la dernière fois t'avait servi de leçon ? Est-ce que tu veux lancer les hostilités de suite ? »

A côté d'eux, Faith s'était levée, menaçant sa rivale de sa propre baguette, protégeant son frère, prête à intervenir. La serpentarde l'avait vu du coin de l'œil et son sourire s'agrandit. La verte et argent baissa sa baguette, et la serdaigle en fit autant.

« On se revoit à l'école. » lâcha-t-elle en les laissant tous les quatre dans la cabine.

Bjorn se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, remerciant sa sœur. Kate avait toujours l'air aussi mal à l'aise. Max sentait parfaitement la tension que cette fille avait laissé dans leur cabine, mais la curiosité la rongeait.

« C'est qui cette fille ? »

Se pinçant les lèvres, le poufsouffle lui répondit.

« Electra Black. De son nom complet Libra Electra Black comme elle aime tellement se vanter des origines de sa famille et de l'importance des noms de constellations dans leurs appellations. C'est une peste. Evite la autant que tu peux. Elle est vile, très raciste, et ma sœur a le béguin sur elle. »

« QUOI ? J'ai pas le béguin pour Black ! » rétorqua la concernée.

« A d'autre ! Quoi qu'il en soit, elle mène un genre d'action contre les nés moldus avec sa bande, et ils sont malheureusement plutôt doués en magie. Sa famille vient très vieille famille de sorciers aux idées assez refermées. La plupart sont tarés. Un de ses frères, Lupus Black, est à Azkaban, je te laisse voir le tableau. Elle s'intéresse beaucoup à la magie noire et y'a quelques rumeurs qui circulent comme quoi sa famille lui apprendrait, vu leurs antécédents, ça m'étonnerait pas. Ils ont eu beaucoup de partisants pour la cause de Voldemort à l'époque, et si elle ne le dit pas clairement, je suis intimement convaincue qu'elle partage ses idées.»

Le nom de Voldemort n'était plus tabou depuis des années maintenant. Harry Potter, celui qui l'avait vaincu, avait réussi à faire évoluer les consciences. Max ne put s'empêcher de trembler d'effroi ceci dit, encore plus rongée par la curiosité, qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour finir là bas ?

« Moi je pense que c'est une façade, que c'est juste une façon de se protéger. » lâcha la serdaigle, le regard perdu sur le paysage qui défilait du côté de la fenêtre.

Bjorn leva les yeux au ciel, pas convaincu du tout et le reste du trajet se fit dans une meilleure ambiance, les trois partageant avec la nouvelle les secrets de l'école, parlant des autres élèves de leurs maisons respectives et tachant de la détendre. La conversation tourna rapidement sur le sujet du quidditch puisqu'il s'avérait que les trois autres étaient joueurs dans leur maison respectives.

Arrivés à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, la nuit était déjà tombée et les préfets furent chargés de regrouper les élèves déjà scolarisés et d'organiser les cortèges avec les diligences des sombrals tandis que le garde-chasse s'occupait des premières années pour les mener à travers un long chemin sinueux qui conduisait jusqu'à l'immense lac noir qu'ils allaient traverser en barques. N'ayant jamais été à Poudlard et ne pouvait échapper à la tradition, Max abandonna ses amis pour s'approcher de l'homme qui les appelait, grand, les cheveux blonds foncés et une barbe de la même couleur. Habillé d'une veste en cuir et d'un jean, on aurait facilement pu le confondre avec un moldu. En soit, il était imposant en soit, intimidant, son regard et son attitude exprimait clairement qu'il valait mieux éviter de le provoquer.

« Allez les premières années, on se bouge. Je suis Frank Bowers, le garde chasse, et j'ai pas que ça à foutre. On y va»

Grimpant avec quelques premières années, la brunette se laissa entrainer par les barques qui les menaient jusqu'à Poudlard, découvrant avec émerveillement et fascination le château qui allait l'accueillir. C'était immense et sublime, beaucoup plus grand que sa petite école de Salem. A leur arrivée, ils durent baisser la tête alors qu'ils pénétraient dans une sorte de crique souterraine qui semblait mener sous le château. Ils descendirent finalement et Frank les conduisit jusqu'aux immenses portes en bois de chêne massif de l'école après avoir traversé le parc. Le garde chasse frappa trois fois contre celle-ci et cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir une femme à forte corpulence dans son entrée, noire, et un regard tout aussi marron mais remplie de douceur. Elle posa un regard pétillant sur l'assemblée des nouveaux élèves.

« Professeur Grant, je vous laisse le troupeau de première année. »

Lui souriant, elle fit signe aux élèves d'entrer alors que Frank la dépassait et s'éloignait de leur champ de vision pour entrer dans une autre salle. Elle les guida à travers l'immense salle au sol dallé. Tout était tellement grand ici, les plafonds semblaient ne jamais finir tant ils étaient hauts. Max observait chaque détail, les flambeaux qui brulaient et les éclairait, les statuts imposantes, les tapis gigantesques. Elle fut prise d'une envie de tout prendre en photo, mais elle n'avait pas son appareil sur elle et elle préféra se concentrer sur le professeur qui commençait à leur expliquer ce qu'il allait se passer. Tous les enfants autour d'elle avait plutôt l'air inquiets, certains aussi nerveux qu'elle, d'ailleurs, elle se sentait un peu à part en vue des différences de taille et la plupart la fixait sans comprendre pourquoi une fille de son âge était dans le groupe des premières années.

« Soyez tous les bienvenues à Poudlard ! Je suis le professeur Grant, je vous enseignerai la métamorphose durant votre long séjour ici. Le banquet va bientôt commencer, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'avant toute chose vous allez être réparti dans les différentes maisons. C'est très important, votre maison sera comme votre seconde famille et vous soutiendra tout au long de votre scolarité. Vous serez réparti dans l'une des suivantes, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard. Il n'y a pas de meilleur ou de pire maison, toutes sont équivalentes et ont leur place au sein de l'école alors je ne veux jamais entendre quelqu'un rabaisser qui que ce soit sur ce sujet, ni sur aucun autre d'ailleurs. Chaque maison possède son histoire et sa noblesse, des traits communs. Vos directeurs de maison vous expliqueront la suite du règlement eux même, par ailleurs je suis également la directrice des serdaigle, pour ceux qui rejoindront l'aile de l'aigle, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir pour la moindre chose. Maintenant vous pouvez tous entrez la cérémonie de la répartition va commencer. »

La foule d'élève commença à se déplacer, Max avec, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente une main tirer sur sa robe de sorcier pour la retenir. Se retournant, elle vit le professeur Grant lui sourire.

« Max Caulfield je présume ? »

Elle hocha timidement la tête alors que la femme lui faisait signe d'attendre. Au loin elle pouvait entendre une voix chanter et résonner dans la grande salle ou les élèves s'étaient rendu, la chanson annuelle du choixpeau, Kate lui en avait parlé, et elle ratait ça. L'entrainant dans un coin plus isolé, elle se laissa faire, jetant un regard curieux à son professeur.

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous Miss Caulfield, en raison de votre emploi du temps très chargé, nous avons décidé avec le reste de l'équipe enseignante de vous faire don de ceci pour vous permettre de vous rendre à tous les cours dans lesquels vous vous êtes inscrits. »

Fouillant dans sa poche, elle lui tendit un sablier en or attaché en collier. La jeune fille l'observa, reconnaissant aussitôt l'objet, l'air incrédule. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on pouvait lui faire aussi confiance si rapidement. Effectivement, curieuse de découvrir tout le panel de matière que proposait sa nouvelle école, elle s'était simplement inscrite dans tous les domaines, ne réfléchissant pas sur le coup à la difficulté que tout cela représenterait.

« Wowser, un retourneur de temps ?! Merci professeur ! »

« Faites en bon usage. Votre dossier était très convainquant et tous vos professeurs ne nous ont dit qu'un bien sans fin de vous. Vous semblez très prometteuse Miss Caulfield. A présent vous pouvez rejoindre les autres, je suis persuadée que le choixpeau vous attend avec impatience. »

Souriant à pleine dents, elle la remercia une fois de plus et s'éloigna pour rejoindre le troupeau d'élève qui attendait d'être réparti et avait déjà bien diminué. A la voir les rejoindre, une vague de murmure débuta dans les diverses tables des maisons. Elle pouvait sentir les regards sur elle. Se tournant vers la table des jaunes, elle aperçut Kate et Bjorn qui levait les pouces en sa direction et lui souriait pour l'encourager. Sa nervosité ne disparut pas pour autant, elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention. Son regard se porta sur la table des verts où elle aperçut également Rachel qui lui faisait un petit signe discret auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Et non loin d'elle, sur la table des lions, une fille aux cheveux bleus l'observait l'air intrigué, se penchant vers une blonde aux cheveux platines plutôt jolie pour lui murmurer quelque chose que la nouvelle ne parvient pas à entendre.

« Caulfield Maxine. » l'appela une voix grave près du tabouret où se trouvait le chapeau magique qui allait la répartir.

Elle s'avança, nerveuse, s'approchant du professeur qui l'observait avec un léger sourire. Il était charmant, habillé tout de noir, un costume sorcier très élégant, la barbe bien taillé, les yeux profonds. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était un professeur talentueux rien qu'en le regardant. Prenant place sur le tabouret, la jeune fille pouvait sentir son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, s'interrogeant sur le comment du pourquoi une fille de son âge se trouvait à la même place que les premières années, et de quelle maison elle allait bien pouvoir rejoindre les rangs. Sentant un léger poids se poser sur ses cheveux, tombant jusqu'à ses yeux, lui cachant le reste de la salle. Elle se raidit en entendant le chapeau lui parler à l'oreille.

« Oh du courage, de la loyauté, de la détermination, une forte curiosité et beaucoup de talent… Egalement une envie de prouver aux autres sa valeur… C'est difficile, très difficile… »

Il lui sembla que le chapeau prenait une éternité à prendre sa décision. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était bien s'intégrer là où elle serait envoyée, le reste lui était égale, à ses yeux toutes les maisons avaient leurs qualités et leurs défauts.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Le professeur prêt d'elle lui retira le choixpeau de la tête alors qu'elle se relevait, souriante, accueillie par une foule d'applaudissement à la table qui serait désormais la sienne. Ecartant quelques élèves pour se faufiler, un immense blond à la carrure musclée vient se mettre face à elle, un sourire doux aux lèvres. De très beaux yeux bleus, le visage parfaitement dessiner, c'était clairement le genre de garçon qui devait avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds, et d'ailleurs à voir la gente féminine autour de lui qui le dévoraient du regard, ça ne faisait plus de doute. Certaines se poussaient même entre elles pour pouvoir être plus proches de lui, pour sa part, il ne semblait pas y porter la moindre attention, concentré sur la nouvelle arrivante.

« Soit la bienvenue dans la meilleure maison de l'école ! J'ai entendu parler de toi par les professeurs, les préfets ont eu un petit speech avant que l'on rentre. Je suis Alexander Williams, un des préfets de Gryffondor. Si tu es perdue, cherche de la compagnie, à des questions ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas, entre rouge tu verras, on est toujours solidaires ! »

A cela, une nouvelle vague d'applaudissement se fit entendre, le dernier première année venait d'être envoyé à Serpentard et la table des verts semblait ravie. Max n'eut pas le temps de répondre autre qu'un sourire à Alexander, le directeur de l'école venait de se lever, tapant dans sa coupe en or pour attirer l'attention de tous les élèves qui portèrent leurs regards sur lui. Samuel Taylor, un sorcier pour le moins étrange mais dont la réputation n'était plus à refaire. Max l'avait reconnu aussitôt, combien de fois avait-elle gagné la carte à son effigie dans un paquet de chocogrenouille ? Elle avait cessé de compter. Habillé d'une longue cape de sorcier vert olive, il jugeait la salle avec un regard rayonnant, il semblait ravi de commencer cette nouvelle année.

« Et bien, comme vous avez pu le constater, cette année a commencé un peu plus différemment. Nous avons la joie de pouvoir compter parmi nous une élève transférée de l'école de nos confrères américain à Salem, j'espère que vous ferez tous un merveilleux accueil à Maxine Caulfield qui a rejoint les Gryffondor et sera avec les septièmes années. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit ! »

A ses mots, les plats vides face à eux se remplirent d'un tas de plats différent. Il y en avait pour tous les gouts. Légumes divers, viandes en tout genre, sauces… La nouvelle gryffondor n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture de toute sa vie et ne tarda pas à se servir alors que son préfet s'intéressait à elle et lui posait toute sorte de question sur sa précédente école et leurs habitudes en Amérique. Elle était ravie de voir que l'on pouvait bel et bien lui porter de l'intérêt et elle sentait qu'elle pourrait parfaitement s'entendre avec le jeune homme.

Quand le banquet fut fini, les préfets regroupèrent les premières années pour les guider vers leurs salles communes respectives, et une fois de plus Max se mêla au petit groupe des rouges et or. Alexander les mena donc jusqu'au septième étage, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour leur donner quelques explications, notamment sur les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, le couloir interdit du troisième étage –qui titilla énormément la curiosité de l'américaine-, et finalement leur donnant le mot de passe à dire à la grosse dame, toujours fidèle au poste, gardienne de la salle commune des lions.

« Toujours aussi beau garçon Alexander. Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? J'imagine que tu connais le mot de passe. »

« Merci madame, elles étaient à point. Ecureuil sauvage. » Lâcha donc le blond en lui souriant à pleine dents.

Le portrait s'écartant en laissant les élèves pénétrer dans l'immense salle rouge qui serait désormais leur lieu de vie principal. Laissant le temps aux nouveaux le plaisir de découvrir la pièce, Max posa son regard sur les fauteuils qui siégeaient un peu partout. Tout dans ce lieu avait l'air confortable et accueillant, et elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux. D'ailleurs sur l'un des canapés, elle put reconnaitre la fille aux cheveux bleus et la blonde qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt, et une fois de plus, leurs regards étaient posés sur elle alors qu'elles parlaient tout en la fixant. Max n'eut pas plus le loisir de s'y intéresser, bien qu'elle ignorait pourquoi, le regard de ces filles, particulièrement celui de la bleu la captivait. Alexander leur fit signe de s'approcher jusqu'aux escaliers en colimaçon, désignant et attribuant les dortoirs de chacun, filles et garçons séparés chacun d'un côté, leur expliquant que toute tentative de la part de la gente masculine pour entrer dans les dortoirs des filles seraient punis et que de toute façon, un sortilège les empêcherait d'entrer, transformant l'escalier en toboggan s'ils s'y risquaient. Il s'approcha finalement de Max, appelant une personne dans la salle.

« Toi, c'est un peu plus spécial, tu ne vas pas avoir un dortoir avec les premières années. On s'est mis d'accord avec le directeur de la maison pour que tu sois avec des filles de ton âge, tu seras beaucoup plus à l'aise. Je vais appeler quelqu'un de ton dortoir pour qu'on t'y emmène puisque je ne peux pas moi-même. Charlie, viens voir. »

Charlie ? Ne venait-il pas de lui dire que les garçons ne pouvaient pas rentrer ? C'était étrange. Elle comprit son erreur quand ils furent rejoins par la blonde qui siégeait plus tôt à côté de la fille aux cheveux bleus. Charlie pouvait après tout être un prénom mixte et elle maudit son manque d'ouverture d'esprit sur le sujet. Elle était quoi qu'il en soit, beaucoup plus grande que Max. Plutôt fine et très élancée, elle avait des allures de femme fatale et un regard sublime. Des yeux d'un bleu dans lequel on pouvait se noyer entouré par un maquillage noir assez prononcé mais pas assez pour être de trop non plus, il ne faisait que donner d'avantage de profondeur à son regard. Etrangement, rien qu'en l'observant, la Caulfield pouvait devenir qu'il y avait quelque chose de lourd et de terrible qui pesait sur la jeune femme, son regard magnifique mais triste parlait pour elle. Sa cravate était assez mal faite, à la va vite, et sa chemise était assez déboutonné pour deviner un décolté, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de poitrine.

« Je te confie Max, commença le préfet, ça vous évitera de commencer vos excursions nocturnes avec ta petite amie. Je te préviens que cette année je ne vais pas vous lâcher, Gryffondor doit gagner la coupe et hors de question que vous nous faisiez perdre des points.» lâcha t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Riant joyeusement, Charlie ne put s'empêcher de le pousser un peu, amicalement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez tous qu'on sort ensemble ? »

« Vous êtes toujours collés l'une à l'autre, simplement. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules, comme une évidence.

Passant à côté du trio, la fille aux cheveux bleus se contenta de répondre à son tour, ayant entendu la remarque du blond, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, les dépassant pour grimper l'escalier en colimaçon.

« Ca, elle aimerait bien ! »

« Ferme la Price! » répondit son amie en riant.

« Bon quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai ma ronde à faire, donc prend soit de notre nouvelle protégée. Et pas de bizutage, je vous connais.» soupira Alexander avant de s'éloigner, offrant un doux sourire à Max.

Charlie se focalisa donc sur la brune, la regardant de haut en bas en souriant, s'approchant d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'un ton provocateur.

« Alors. Maxine Caulfield. Tu es toute à moi. »

A ses mots, l'américaine ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle aurait le droit à un bizutage malgré l'interdiction du préfet. La jeune femme se recula, lui tendant finalement la main pour se présenter officiellement, main que la brune serra avec plaisir.

« Max. Jamais Maxine. »

« Très bien, Max. Je suis Charlie Melody Lynch. Suis moi je vais te montrer notre dortoir et te présenter aux autres. »

Lynch. Lynch... Pourquoi ce nom lui disait quelque chose ? Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ou ni pourquoi. Alors qu'elles montaient l'escalier, elles croisèrent de nouveau la dite Chloé qui descendait, s'arrêtant à leur niveau pour parler à son amie.

« Je vais voir Rachel, tu me couvres si Muscle man fait une crise?»

Max ne put s'empecher de rire légèrement au surnom qu'elle venait d'entendre vis-à-vis du prefet alors que Charlie hochait la tête positivement. Ravie, la gryffondor continua donc de descendre pour sortir de la salle commune des rouges alors que la blonde et la nouvelle rejoignait enfin leur propre dortoir. Les bagages respectifs avaient déjà été montés et Max ne tarda pas à deviner où se trouvait son lit à baldaquin, bien que Charlie le lui indiqua. Au pied de celui-ci se trouvait ses valises gravé à ses initiales M.C., près d'une grande fenêtre recouverte d'un épais rideau de velours rouge. A sa droite elle pouvait y lire C.M.L.

« Ça c'est le mien. Là tu as celui de Chloé, la weirdo de tout à l'heure.»

Elle lui désigna le lit face à celui de Max, à son bout également d'autres valises, comprenant les initiales C.E.P., enfin le dernier lit de la chambre, à gauche de celui de l'américaine était occupé par une fille qui les observait en souriant dont les bagages affichaient M.A. Se levant en tendant la main à la nouvelle, elle ne tarda pas à se faire présenter par la blonde. Les cheveux bruns foncés, elle était également plutôt grande et Max commençait à se sentir plutôt petite à côté d'elles. Des yeux noisettes, son visage était pour le moins banale, mais elle avait un sourire qui mit tout de suite la jeune fille en confiance.

« Ça c'est Meredith Addams. Elle est en huitième année. »

Avec l'évolution de la société magique, la scolarité à Poudlard ne s'arrêtait plus après les ASPICs et la septième année. L'école s'était spécialisé dans l'équivalent moldu de cursus universitaire et offrait un large panel de formation et de matière à ses étudiants.

« Génial, je suis Max Caulfield, tu étudies quoi ? »

« Je suis dans la filière de soins aux créatures magiques dans l'espoir de devenir vétérinomage, d'ailleurs je te présente Patata ! »

Derrière elle, accroché à un des pilliers de son lit à baldaquin s'accrochait un paresseux. Max n'en avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux et elle ignorait d'ailleurs que l'école les autorisait, il lui semblait bien avoir lu dans le règlement que seul les rats, crapauds, chouettes et hiboux étaient tolérés non ? Meredith du facilement lire l'expression sur le visage de la nouvelle puisqu'elle ne tarda pas à rajouter :

« J'ai une dérogation spéciale, comme tous les élèves de ma classe. On a le droit de posséder un animaux particulier, enfin, tant qu'il n'est pas dangereux et qu'il est approuvé par le directeur. »

Charlie soupira longuement, affichant finalement un sourire amusé.

« Pas dangereux, ouais. Mais affreusement pervers. Surtout ne laisse pas trainer tes culottes, il vole tout. »

« Pour sa défense, je suis persuadée que c'est Chloé ! » lacha l'ainée alors que les trois filles se mirent à rire.

« Pour les culottes, je ne dirai rien, en revanche, le nombre de fois où je me suis réveillée avec ses pattes sur les seins ! »

« Tu l'attires, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? »

Max se mit à regarder un peu plus l'animal qui semblait les observer en souriant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de si il présentait une quelconque forme de magie ou pas, ou si c'était simplement une caractéristique de cette race. Quoi qu'il en soit elle le trouva plutôt adorable bien que son nom soit à la fois amusant et ridicule. L'ambiance dans la chambre semblait plutôt bonne bien qu'elle espérait parvenir à trouver sa place dans le groupe qui semblait déjà bien soudé et beaucoup plus sociable qu'elle ne l'était. Peut-être était-ce une occasion pour elle de se sociabiliser et de s'ouvrir à son tour ? Quoi qu'il en soit dans l'immédiat, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour réfléchir, et après avoir salué les filles qui discutaient entre elles de leurs vacances respectives, elle commença à ranger ses affaires et enfiler son pyjama. Chloé, la fille aux cheveux bleus n'était toujours pas revenue, l'heure du couvre-feu était pourtant largement dépassée. Elle était partie voir Rachel. Etait-ce la même Rachel avec qui elle avait communiqué ces dernières années par hibou ? Ce n'était pas impossible, mais il y avait sans doute d'autres qui se nommaient comme cela ici. Elle ne manquerait pas de l'interroger à ce sujet en classe demain, puisqu'elles seraient ensemble. Pour l'heure, épuisée, l'américaine se contenta de tirer les rideaux de son lit après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses camarades de chambre et se glissa finalement dans ses draps. Le lit était affreusement confortable et elle était persuadée que c'était elle qui se changerait en paresseux demain matin tant elle n'aurait certainement pas envie de s'en défaire. Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un lourd et profond sommeil, malgré les bavardages légers des deux autres filles. La journée s'annonçait longue demain.


End file.
